Predator Or Protector
by DarkRose66
Summary: A girl finds out the Aliens & Predators are realer then she thought when she finds two young xenomorphs in the mountains. One being highly unique, he's pure white. And to top it off she finds out their being hunted and now she's in the crossfire, but even the Predators become the prey. When others come to hunt them all. Xenomorph/OC; Predator(Yautja)/OC. Read and Enjoy.
1. Serpents

***Experimental time! This is my first Alien & Predator story, so please have mercy if I miss something. This is also a dedication story, meaning besides wanting to do this story it's also a dedicated to someone. And that person is my grandfather who passed last year. We loved watching both series together. Unforgetly he never got to see AVP 2 or Predators, which I think he would of loved too. Me personally I liked them. This story was inspired by both series so relax and I hope you enjoy the story.

Note: When either species(xenomorph or yautja) speaks it'll be _italics_ so everyone can understand them. And nicknames will be used

Chapter 1: Serpents

***Middle of the night; Deep in the Mountains***

Screams filled the quiet night air. Blood soaked the ground as two men fell to their knees and then over dead as a creature busted from both of their chests. One small and one slightly larger than the other, but tiny compared to their new world. Well for now, but for now they slithered from their dead hosts' body.

***Mid morning; Close by***

"Easy boy. That's it," a blonde girl named Rose called to her giant paint horse Orca. Orca was a giant black and white, which was how he earned his name.

"Hoe," she called and he immediately stopped. There was no need for ropes or whips, the big horse did whatever she asked. That's why they came out to this meadow. It was calm and quite. It was always peaceful here.

Being a hunter and a respectful one, she never hunted here. The deer knew to that and they never ran here. In fact they'd even lay down close by and watch the horse run or graze here. This was a place of peace.

"Alright bud, that's enough for today," she said as she walked over and began to rub the big paint's neck, "Very good boy."

She walked away over to a tree and grabbed her bag and his bridle. Not being far from home she didn't bother with a saddle, not that Orca seemed to mind.

Orca behaved more like a gazelle at times more than a horse. He was a natural born jumper and could easily out run any vehicle. At one time her brother decided to race them and found he couldn't keep up with the paint. Also, he found out horses can jump fences, cars cannot.

On the way back a sudden noise made Orca freeze. A cougar from the sounds of it. But there was another sound that caught Rose's attention. It sounded like a hissing shriek.

Coming around a corner of boulders to a fallen tree, sure enough it was a cougar. From the looks of it, it was after something in the log. Whatever it was, it was the thing or things making the noise.

Rose suddenly felt Orca begin to stamp his foot. Rose knew why. Orca was attacked as a foal by one and since he's had a hatred of the big cats. Before she could say anything, he charged at the cat. The cougar hissed and took off. Rose managed to get off his back in time as her horse went after the cat.

"That horse is something else," she said as she walked over to the log and looked inside. To her shock there were two strange creatures inside it. They looked like white snakes, but not. They looked so strangely familiar, but she couldn't place it. It began to really bug her when she noticed the smaller of the two had a wound to its tail and it appeared to have green blood. But more disbelief set in when she notice smoke rising up and the log melting from where the blood dripped to the log.

Orca caught wind of the strange scent of the blood and came back in concern of his owner.

Rose began to walk away from the log really creeped out. She then heard the creatures call again and before she knew it she walked back to the log. She hated seeing any animal in pain, no matter how strange they were. Looking back in the two creatures looked up at her. She felt Orca lean in to look, then immediately backed up when the sound of rustlings caught their attention. It also snapped Rose's attention to her surroundings. It was quite, too quite. Yeah the cougar ran off, but it probably wasn't in hunting mood anymore, but something else was.

"Time to go," she said. Looking down in the log she seen the serpents haven't gone anywhere, "If I help you two, you can't bite me promise?"

The two "snakes" just looked at her, "I'll take that as an ok."

Something was nagging at her to get home. Get safe. It felt weird, she lived in these mountains most of her life and never felt fear like this. She bent down and opened her bag and began to rearrange so she could set the two creatures in it. She looked back in the log and looked like the bigger one was trying to comfort the littler one that was hurt.

"Ok you two. Who's first?" she gently spoke as she reached her hand in slowly, "And remember no biting please."

The bigger one of the two came up and sniffed, before giving her a slight nudge to let her know she could pick him up. When she did he felt weird, like a snake and a worm mix. It allowed her to place him in her bag. Rose then repeated the same process with the other one, but he proved to be more difficult. Unlike the first he didn't seem so sure of himself. A loud shriek in her bag startled the little one and even her horse from the look he shot them. Can't say she was much better.

The little one stopped his hissing and allowed himself to be picked up. When she picked him up she made sure to stay clear of his injured tail. It his blood could do that to the log, she hated to think what it'd do to her skin. After making sure both were safe in her bag, she let out a whistle. This resulted in her horse coming over to her, but she knowtist he was extremely nervous.

"What's wrong boy?" she asked when she noticed he was watching the tree line, "You could find him later."

Unbeknownst to her, her horse could smell something else that came to investigate the two creatures as well and it was watching.

***Well. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm open to hearing what you think, but please be nice. Till Next Time.


	2. Movie Or Reality

***Thanks everyone for the fantastic reviews. Unfortunately spell check is not as reliable as it should be.

Chapter 2: Movie Or Reality

Rose walked in her home with the two "snakes." She her bag on a recliner sitting in the living room and opened the bag so the two could see their new surroundings. She then walked over to a large tank that used to belong to her lizard, which had passed away, "You two are lucky that I never gave this tank away."

She gently set them both in the tank on some fresh hay she grabbed when she got some for orca. They seemed to like it. The light however, not so much. It was met with two very loud hisses. Rose quickly responded, "All right, all right, no light then. I'll be right back let's see if I can find you something to eat."

Before she walked into the kitchen she turned on the TV for some noise to calm her nerves. By luck her favorite movie was on: AVP: Alien VS Predator, "You guys are in for a treat this is amazing movie."

She walked into the kitchen, looking for something she'd think they eat. When she opened the fridge she spotted some leftover chicken. After taking them out and taking a piece out for herself, she took it off the bone and put it in a plastic bowl. Now was the test, would they eat it.

"Here you go boys," she said as she lowered the bowl into the tank. At least they let her keep her hand, because they just devoured it. She couldn't help, but laugh a little, "I'll be right backing you two, and I got to go finish taking care of Orca."

Before she walked out she'd seen the scene of the facehuggers attacking the crew stuck in the sacrificial chamber. For some reason, in bothered her and never had before. She shook it off and walked out to finish taking care of Orca.

To top it off, it was already night fall.

When she got out there she saw Orca pacing back and forth in his paddock. The paint's housing was a small stable attached to a large paddock. The giant horse kept pacing back and forth looking into the forest. And about ran Rose over in the process. He wasn't even paying attention.

"Wow," when he came pacing back towards her and this time he seemed to notice her cause he stopped dead in his tracks and allowed her to grab his reins, "Easy boy. What's the matter?"

He just looked back at the forest, as he snorted and pawed the ground. The horse allowed her to remove the bridle, but right she did he went right back to what he was doing. There was something out there that was making Orca nervous and that wasn't easy. As she let out a deep breath she walked over opened the doors to the stables so when her horse was ready he could walk in. She opened a tube and filled up a pail and took out and fill Orca's feeding trough. The stallion didn't even take noticed.

"Well the new kids like their new home and seem to have quite the appetite," she said to him only getting ear twitching signaling that he was listening, "I hope you find yours."

Just as she put away the pail and gave him some fresh water, she heard a loud crash come from inside the house, "What hell?"

Rose went running to the house worrying about the little ones she brought home, only to be greeted by a smashed tank and two missing occupants. Panic began to run through her mind. Something was weird about those two, she knew that and now they were somewhere loose in her house.

She happened to look up at the TV just in time to see a xenomorph attack and drag of the characters in the dark. Maybe cause of the situation it made her a little paranoid, "That's really not helping."

Then a loud crash from the back of the house attracted her attention, "Hello."

She took one step forward towards the sound, but quickly rethought it. Instead she started backing up towards the front door. She felt something cut off her retreat when she backed into something and breathing.

Turning around slowly she seen something she'd thought she'd never see in person.

***Outside***

Orca continued to pace back and forth in the paddock. He knew something was there, but what. He could smell it, but not see it. The occasional purring and clicking didn't sound like any animal he ever heard in this forest. If he never heard or smelled anything before how could he understand it. To know if it was friend or foe.

As the beast watched him, a large male yautja watched him. He watched as the four legged beast paced back and forth in its enclosure, every few laps or so he's stop and stare in his direction. The beast was bold he gave him that. However from body language, the yautja could tell this was a cross between confusion and protectiveness.

The beast was no real threat, the threat was inside.

***Inside***

Rose woke up slowly and couldn't help, but wonder if she dreamed what she'd seen. However that thought was quickly diminished when she felt something wet and slimy dripping on her. As her vision cleared, she saw a large black creature. Drool seemed to pour out of its mouth and all over her. Her mouth gapped open in horror as she slowly rose from her back to her arms. When she tried to back up, the creature crept forward every inch that she moved.

This thing it couldn't be what she thought could it. It looked like one and sounded like one. She finally found her voice when it began to sniff her legs and let out a loud scream which defiantly startled it.

Scrambling up, she turned to run to the back of the house since this thing was blocking the door. However, her freedom was short lived when ran into a much larger one, but this one was different. Unlike the first, he was completely white and much larger than his sibling. Both watched as she walked back into a wall and slide down it in shock, but they just cocked their heads like she was weird one.

Looking at both of them for a good long moment, she noticed immediately that they weren't trying to kill her. The black one stayed crouched on the ground on one side and the white one was crouched down on her other side. She couldn't see believe what she was seeing, but there they were sitting on either side of her.

"They exist," she whispered to herself, "Xe…Xe…Xenomorphs exist."

***Backwards time-lapse(deal with it please); Outside***

At this time the large horse was sure he knew where the unknown creature was, but a scream caught his attention. It didn't just catch Orca's attention, but also the one in the tree as well.

The sound of the creature in the pen beginning to run caught his attention right back in time to see it charging the fence right before jumping it. It seemed to be heading to the front of the human dwelling behind its pen.

But almost immediately came galloping back with a xenomorph on its heels. He settled back as he watched the xenomorph case the large beast around.

"No stop," a female voice sounded, "Break it up."

***Inside before Hand***

"Easy you two," she tried to speak calmly, but to no avail he voice still shook. However the xenomorphs didn't seem to notice, they stayed put and watched her calmly still purring their soft hiss.

The black xenomorph moved his tail distracting her from watching both of them, the white one took the opportunity to move. When she turned back he was closer and holding her jacket she had wrapped them in their previous forms.

"You….you know I was trying to help?" Rose asked cautiously. The white xeno just gave her arm a slight nudge. A nudge from her other side of her told her the other xeno had come closer.

A sudden banging on her door caught all of their attention. Rose realized that Orca must have heard her scream. The black xeno suddenly roared and charged the door and chased Orca away. It took Rose less than a second to process what was going to happen. She ran out after them, the white xeno followed close behind her.

***Outside; Regular Time***

"No stop," she called, "Break it up."

But neither seemed willing to let up. The Yautja had to give the beast credit, it knew how to out maneuver the xenomorph easily, not an easy task.

The black xenomorph decided to change tactics. Instead of going after the head and neck; he began to go after the horse's feet and legs. Big Mistake.

Orca turned his back to him and let loose a good solid kick to the xeno's front.

****Well new chapter's up. I hope you all enjoyed it. The new chapter will be up soon.


End file.
